Fairytales
by britttt-knee
Summary: Ginny has thoughts on how a fairytale, is just a perfect relationship with no flaws and how she wants that so bag. SongFic. Might be oneshot might be chaptered. Summary is short... I know!


**Title: **Fairytales

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Original Characters of J.K. Rowling. This song belongs to JoJo, also.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary:** Ginny has thoughts on how a fairytale, is just a perfect relationship with no flaws and how she wants that so bag. Song-Fic. Might be one-shot might be chaptered.

* * *

_You know the story  
You read the books _

**Ginny Weasley sat in the Room of Requirement, thinking.**

_  
Boy meets girl  
Then they fall forever in love _

**She had recently read a childhood fairytale, that was known to muggles and how the girl got everything she wanted.**

_  
But I know better  
So here goes a tale_

**She thought of her recent relationship, with whom, she thought was hers.**

_  
Of the realest of the real  
Listen  
_

**Her mind wondered back to it…**

_  
Now once upon a time in a small world  
It was everything that I dreamed of _

**Ginny remembered her relationship with her dear dragon….**

_  
He was my gem and I was his pearl  
Nothing could come between us _

**They were perfect for each other. He was like and expensive jewel, wanted by all, while she was a porcelain doll; people were careful around and tended not to mess with.**

_  
A prince charming to call my own  
Until the day that he broke my heart _

**She remembered that very day, when he told her he could no longer see her and it was like he had thrown out something old and junky.**

_  
And left me wonderin all alone  
Pickin my mind and soul apart _

**She had skipped everything that day and passed the corridor to see him with his new catch, Jenna Reed. She was comforted by her best friend, Raven though.**

Used to believe in love (I used to believe in love)  
Used to believe in fairy tales (In fairy tales)

**She remembered their acts, they put on for most and how she would read all of Hermione's childhood books, thinking that would happen to her.**

_  
Since my heart's been crushed (It's been crushed)  
I don't believe in much, I need help (No no no no no)_

**She wrapped her arms around her knees, and started at the fire, thinking of him.**

_  
Don't know which way to turn  
Figure it out for myself _

**She'd find a way to get over him, but now was not the time.**

_  
I've just started to learn (La da da dee, oh)  
There's no such thing as fairy tales _

**She saw the book next to her and glared daggers at it, as if it would catch on fire.**

Is a good story supposed to end  
Unhappily ever after

**She was unhappy and she needed him, he brought her to life. She gave him the real story about Tom and how he was the only person to talk to her, and actually acknowledge her.**

_  
Just as wonderful as it begins  
And carry on for a few chapters _

**Her life was like a little book, the beginning was great, the middle was bit rocky and the end was the end.**

_  
Baby how come each time I open up  
I can't seem to get past page one _

**She wished that, she hadn't read the whole book to see how the girl got the perfect life and yet, she couldn't.**

_  
I guess it's time for me to close up  
And go back on the shelf because I'm done _

**Her life wasclosed with no openingand so was her heart, she needed him to love her.**

Used to believe in love (I used to believe in love)  
Used to believe in fairy tales (In fairy tales)

**She no longer needed to think of fairytales coming true, she knew she'd never get one.**

_  
Since my heart's been crushed (Since my heart's been crushed)  
I don't believe in much, I need help _

**She needed her heart mended, yet only one person could do that.**

_  
Don't know which way to turn (I don't know which way to turn)  
Figure it out for myself _

**Grabbing, the book, she flipped through it furious, and read that they lived happily ever after, yet she grabbed a marker and added unhappily to it.**

_  
I've just started to learn (La da da dee oh)  
There's no such thing as fairy tales  
_

**There was no such and there never would be.**

_  
Twinkle twinkle little star  
Why do my dreams seem so far (Why they seem so far) _

**Why was her world crashing down, she had high dreams for the two.**

_  
Up above the world so high  
Won't somebody tell me why (Can you help me) _

**She wanted to know why, he left.**

_  
Can you help me out  
Can you tell me what love is all about _

**She looked at a moving picture of the two taken by Raven. She wished, he'd just explain.**

_  
Cause I never known it for myself (Don't believe in fairy tales)  
That's why I don't believe in fairy tales no more _

**She didn't know it would lead up to this.**

Used to believe in love (No more)  
Used to believe in fairy tales (I used to believe, I used to believe, I used to believe)

**She used to think they were true, but she knew never to believe.**

_  
Since my heart's been crushed  
I don't believe in much, I need help (I don't believe in much) _

**She couldn't believe in love at the time and she knew she needed time to heal**.

_  
Don't know which way to turn  
Figure it out for myself (Oh no no no no no) _

**She had no one to turn to or anyone to hold her and say it would be better.**

_  
I've just started to learn (Just started to learn)  
There's no such thing as fairy tales (There's no such thing as fairy tales) _

**There was nothing, no more to believe in. Just no hope, for her.**

Used to believe in love  
Used to believe fairy tales (La da da da)

**Fairytales were one thing she always turned to. Now they just were no use.**

_  
Since my heart's been crushed  
I don't believe in much, I need help _

**She needed help, getting up and leaving the room, she rushed through the corridors for him. Finding him, she shoved him up against the wall, an icy glare in play.**

_  
Don't know which way to turn (I don't know which way)  
Figure it out for myself _

**She was going to find out and it was now. 'Why?' Was the only thing she asked, before stalking away.**

_  
I've just started to learn  
There's no such thing as fairy tales_

**She had to give up on her high hopes now, because turning she casted a glance at him and walked towards the staircases, to find her friend.**

* * *

_I haven't put a song-fic out in so long, so I decided to. I hope you enjoy this because it's a good, song if you haven't heard it. I'm sorry for the delay on No Longer the Baby, but I've just been busy, I'll be getting back to it soon._

_**Aimee Malfoy**_


End file.
